Suho's Photo Teaser
by Viivii-ken
Summary: Sebenarnya apa maksud dari teaser foto Suho?/"Kau menyeramkan, seperti stalker!"/"YA! KIM JOONMYEON! APA YANG BARUSAN KAU KATAKAN? HA?"/Check image cover if you want :)


**Suho's Teaser**

Main Cast : Suho & Lay

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : EXO SM Entertainment. This fic is mine :D

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi

Summary : Sebenarnya apa maksud dari teaser foto Suho?

Length : Drabble (828 words)

Seoul, 23.00 KST

Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi member EXO baru keluar dari gedung SM sejak siang tadi mereka datang. Van EXO-M sudah melaju lebih dulu, meninggalkan 6 orang lagi yang akan menaiki van lainnya.

Duo hiperaktif BaekYeol mangambil posisi dibelakang, duduk bersebelahan dan diikuti Kai disisi lain. Sementara ditengah ada Suho, Lay dan D.O. Kenapa Lay ada disana? Karena Sehun yang tak mau pisah dengan Luhan hyung kesayangannya, lagi pula dia masih mau bermain dengan Tao, hyung pandanya. Jadi mau tak mau Lay harus mengalah dan ikut dengan van EXO-K. Disisi lain itu menjadi keberuntungan untuk sang leader EXO-K.

Dari awal Lay masuk ke van itu perhatiannya tak lepas dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat berbeda, mereka terlalu diam. Tak ada rapp Chanyeol yang bercampur nyanyian ballad tak nyambung dari Baekhyun. Tak ada beatbox dan adlib atau suara suara aneh lainnya.

"Mungkin mereka kelelahan." Suara Suho sukses membuat Lay mengalihkan pandangannya, dia baru sadar kalau Suho memperhatikannya juga.

"Oh iya, mungkin mereka memang kelelahan." Lay tersenyum kikuk, kenapa suasana disini menjadi sangat canggung?

"Ehm Lay, apa kau tidak ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku?" Suho sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga kini dia berhadapan dengan pemuda Changsa itu.

"Menanyakan tentang apa?" Lay berusaha tidak terlihat gugup. Demi MP3 kesayangannya yang tadi lupa dia bawa, wajah Suho dari jarak sedekat ini sangat tampan, dia bisa mimisan kalau lama-lama dengan posisi ini.

"Tentang foto teaser" Suho tau kalau Lay gugup karena jarak mereka, tapi dia tidak peduli. Melihat wajah manis Lay dari sedekat ini merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

"Tentang warna rambutmu? Atau tentang pakaianmu?" Lay tersenyum sendiri mengingat di foto teaser ke-4 yang diisi oleh member EXO-K. Suho mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna ungu –yang adalah warna favorit Lay-.

"Bukan yang itu, tapi…"

"Oh, tentang teaser ketiga? Aku sudah tau kalau kau yang membujuk manajer hyung –yang membuatnya harus berurusan dengan fotografer- supaya kau ikut berdiri, padahal kan kau harusnya duduk, mengingat…" Lay tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, 'takut salah kata' pikirnya.

"Karena aku pendek? Aku tidak pendek Lay, hanya kurang sedikit dari tinggimu. Itu bukan berarti aku pendek kan? Lagipula begini-begini aku tetap sememu" dan Lay hanya diam, tak ! tinggi badan itu memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan posisi siapa yang dominan kan?

"Bukan teaser grup, tapi teaser individu. Kau tak penasaran maksud teaserku itu?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan teasermu? Menempelkan tangan di mata seolah-olah itu adalah teropong, tidak ada yang aneh dari itu." Suho memutar bola matanya, kekasihnya ini cuek sekali sih.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan maksud foto itu walau sepertinya kau tidak peduli sedikitpun." Diam sejenak, sepertinya Suho sedang menyiapkan mentalnya.

"Kau tau kan kalau aku membuat pose seperti teropong? Maksudnya adalah sejauh apapun dirimu, dimanapun kau berada, aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Tidak peduli dengan jarak yang ada, ratusan kilometer, bahkan dipisahkan gunung dan lautanpun aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Jadi kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku" Dan kalimat Suho diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan dibibir Lay.

Untuk 10 detik Lay melongo mendengar semua kalimat Suho dan leader EXO-K itu pikir dia telah berhasil membuat kekasihnya yang super cuek itu melayang.

"Kau menyeramkan, seperti stalker!"

Twicth!

Kalau Suho adalah tokoh komik maka bisa dipastikan saat ini ada simpang empat dikepalanya. Bukannya mendapat kalimat pujian, atau setidaknya pelukan karena tersanjung yang didapatnya. Tapi yang ada malah tatapan polos bercampur ngeri dan Lay yang sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Suho. Suho menyerah, memang sangat sulit untuk beromantis-romantis dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Ehm, kalian sudah selesai? Kita sudah sampai, cepat bangunkan yang lain." Manajer mereka –yang tadi menyetir- sukses membuat Suho dan Lay sadar kalau mereka masih di dalam van. Dengan sedikit menunduk –karena malu, mengingat tadi mereka sempat berciuman dan mungkin saja dilihat sang manajer- mereka membangukan yang lain.

"Kris, dimana Lay?" setelah keluar dari van Lay langsung berlari masuk duluan yang membuat member lain bingung. Sekarang Suho harus mencari Lay sekeliling dorm.

"Kamar mandi." Kris membalas cuek, dia sibuk dengan laptop didepannya, entah apa yang dia lakukan.

"Eh, sedang apa kau dikamarku?" Lay yang baru saja masuk dengan handuk dileher, celana pendek dan baju rumahan menatap heran kerah Suho. Inikan kamarnya, Kris dan manajer, kenapa Suho bisa ada disini?

"Aku mencarimu tentu saja, hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai dan tidur dengan selamat. Baiklah, aku akan kembali kekamar" Suho melangkah keluar, namun saat tepat berada disamping Lay dia berhenti.

"Satu alasan lagi Yixing-ah, teropong itu maksudnya adalah aku akan selalu tau apa yang ada dibalik semua pakaianmu, karena mataku adalah teropong yang tembus pandang untuk tubuhmu" Suho mengucapkan itu dengan suara pelan, serak dan –Lay benci mengakuinya- terdengar sangat seksi. Oh jangan lupakan tangan Suho yang mengelus punggung sampai paha belakang Lay.

Untuk 10 detik –lagi- Lay melongo –lagi-, dia bahkan tak tau kalau Suho sudah pergi dengan senyum kemenangan diwajahnya. Hembusan nafas Suho dilehernya membuat tubuh Lay terasa beku, sampai dia benar-benar sadar kalau Suho tengah menggodanya.

"YA! KIM JOONMYEON! APA YANG BARUSAN KAU KATAKAN? HA?" sepertinya Lay kita sedang murka.

"Lay, kau berisik! Aku mau tidur!" dan kemurkaan Lay bisa diredam dengan teguran sang manajer.

**A/N : Huaaaaaaaaaa apa ini? Yaoi pertamaku :O**

**Pengennya Yaoi pertamaku KrisTao, tapi Sulay dengan tidak sopannya melayang terus di otak.**

**FF ini ketinggalan banget ya? Ya kan? EXO udah perform dimana-mana eh ini masih aja bahas foto teaser ._.**

**Sebenernya FF ini udah lama ada di binder, tapi males banget buat ngetiknya. Dan pada saat besok harus bangun pagi buat urus masalah Universitas timbul aja niat buat ngetiknya. Dan dipublish saat bantuin adek nyari surat cinta buat tugas MOS nya .-.**

**Suho, Lay maafkan aku karena telah manjadikan kalian korban ff tak jelas ku **

**Buat yang udah baca mohon reviewnya :D**


End file.
